Sniffling, Sneezing, and Jumpers
by serverussnape-always
Summary: Sherlock gets sick and John makes a discovery.


John had woken up early on a Saturday morning, dressed, and walked down to the living area of 221B to get ready to leave for the clinic. He stifled a yawn. He was still tired because they had just completed a case the night before that had ended with Sherlock taking a involuntary dive into the Thames. When they had returned to the flat John had made him take a hot shower before he plopped down onto the couch to sleep.

John peered over the couch and found Sherlock staring up at the ceiling. He blinked as the doctor entered his vision. He then sneezed and coughed for several minutes.

"Seems you've caught a cold"

Sherlock scowled up at him and pulled the union jack pillow over his face.

"Brilliant deduction John."

John sighed and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of aspirins and started the kettle. When the water was ready he picked up the cup of tea and the pills and brought them over to the coughing detective.

"Here take these and drink this. I have to leave for work"

Hurt flitted across Sherlock's face for a moment but turned into a scowl as he took the hot tea and pills. He took them silently and turned so he faced the back of the couch. John went into Sherlock's room and pulled the duvet off of his bed. He returned and draped the blanket over his friend.

"Ok I have to go now. Make sure you drink a lot of water. Don't take anymore pills for 4 more hours. And Sherlock please eat something"

John ran his fingers through his friend's black curls once and then thought better of it. He turned to leave and he heard Sherlock mutter something that sounded like "Please don't go. Take care of me."

John's chest tightened. He didn't want to leave Sherlock like this. All he wanted to do was pull the tall man into his arms and stroke his hair until he felt better.

"Sorry Sherlock. I'll be back as soon as I can"

He shut the door to 221B with a click and strode off to work. Sherlock remained on his mind the whole day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

John quietly walked up the 17 steps that lead him to his flat. He was quiet just in case Sherlock was sleeping. He walked over to the couch and peered over. His chest warmed at the sight that he saw.

Sherlock was indeed asleep. But he was wearing one of John's jumpers. It was the fluffy white one that Sherlock was the most cruel too with his comments. John smirked because he always knew he liked it deep down. Sherlock must have gotten cold and for some reason thought to have one of John's jumpers.

John sighed and smiled fondly. He felt a warmth in him at the thought of Sherlock wanting him near when he didn't feel well. John perched himself on the armrest and ran his fingers through those dark curls. He didn't care if it wasn't what normal flatmates did. They weren't flatmates. In fact John had thought of Sherlock as more than a flatmate and a friend lately.

At the feel of John's hands on his head Sherlock awoke and pushed his head into the touch as if he was a cat. His eyes fluttered open. When he realized who he was looking at and what he was still wearing he blushed.

"Oh John i'm sorry. I got cold and-"

"No Sherlock its fine."

Sherlock relaxed at the kind smile John had given him.

"Here budge up"

Sherlock sat up and John sat underneath him. John pulled the other man to his chest and resumed the stroking of his hair. Sherlock sighed. John had finally come home to him and was taking care of him.

"So why exactly are you wearing my jumper?"

Sherlock stiffened at the question.

"…It…It smelled of you."

John chuckled. His heart suddenly started to beat faster. I was going to take a risk. He lent forward and placed a soft kiss to Sherlock's left temple.

Sherlock felt as if John had shocked him as his lips met his skin. He looked up at John with wide eyes. John had the look of concern in his eyes. Sherlock stretched up and kissed John square on the mouth. John reacted immediately and kissed him back. He had secretly wanted this for so long.

After a few minutes they broke apart. Sherlock smiled wider then he ever remembered doing. But he was soon interrupted by a fit of coughs. John patted him on the back. When he had finished he used a few of John's favourite swears to curse the criminal who had thrown him in that damn river. Sherlock merely glanced sheepishly up at John.

John laughed and pulled him back to his chest.

"Oh come here you"

They sat there for a while. Sherlock snuggled into John's neck as he continued to stroke his hair and rub small circles into his back.

They both fell asleep after a few minutes.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"ACHOO"

John blew his nose into his umpteenth tissue of that hour. He rolled over in his bed to face his partner.

"This is all your fault, bastard"

Sherlock smiled and reached up to brush the tear that had escaped when John had sneezed from his cheek.

"And how exactly is this my fault, love?"

"Its all your fault for snogging me when you were sick!"

Sherlock thought this over for a moment and then smirked.

"You kissed back. And you know you liked it."

John reddened a little.

"God yes, I did"

Sherlock laughed and pulled John into his chest and ran his long fingers through John's sandy hair just as he had for him when he was ill.

"Don't worry John. I'll take care of you"

John smiled and snuggled a little closer.


End file.
